


Café Confessions

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic where Skye and Jemma are friends and both secretly like each other, but never acted on their feelings. Then one night they go out to a bar where two of Jemma’s exes are there, and keep scaring off potential hotties that try to talk to her. Jemma gets frustrated and Skye offers to help by opening flirting with each other to get the exes to get jealous. During her speech she reveals how much she actually cares about Jem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Confessions

“So what do you think, Jem?” Skye asks after a particular long day of work at the Playground and stretches her arms above her head. She can’t see Jemma gulping when the most sexual sound bubbles up from her throat, nor notices she the furious blush.

“Jem?”

“Drinks?” She nearly squeals and nods before clearing her throat. “Yes, sounds delightful. I got to go now. I will see you later… for drinks… definitely.”

Skye laughs and gives her a quizzical look, but Jemma just smiles and leaves the lab in a hurry. Skye closes her laptop. It might be the closest she’ll ever get to asking Jemma out on a date. She realised ages ago that she has the biggest crush on her, and not the kind of simple girl crushes that every girl has every once in a while. No, this is different. This is a full on, 100% homo crush on the tiny scientist that just left the lab with a blush on her cheeks. She sighs. It was adorable when Jemma got a bit flustered and stumbled over her words. She shouldn’t find it adorable, though, because Simmons probably hated it when her face gives her away like that, but she can’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside every time it happens. It’s still a mystery to Skye how she survived so long in Hydra, it must have had something to do with her immaculate preparation and way of bending a lie into a certain truth. Or it had to do something with Agent Morse, as Jemma kept insisting. It dented Skye’s self confidence a little, the way Jemma could speak about Morse.  
She wondered if she ever spoke about Skye like that.  
_____

“I can’t believe he’s here,” Skye snorts when she’s sitting across from Jemma at a table nursing a beer. The scientist keeps glancing over her shoulder and rolling her eyes. “Just ignore it, Jem. They are just here to have a good time, and so are we. They probably won’t pull any stunts.”

“Don’t be so sure about that, Skye… You haven’t met my exes.”

Skye nearly chokes on her drink. “Plural?”

“Yes, don’t act so surprised. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Skye, but I’m not exactly an ugly duckling.”

“I have noticed,” Skye grins and Jemma swats at her. 

“You know what I mean.”

“It’s true! You’re very attractive. Anyway, so Simmons had boyfriends.”

“Yes. And I did that guy’s sister. Gosh it’s like they are circling, trying to get people to stay away from me,” Jemma huffs when one of the guys swoops in and steers away the girl that had her eyes fixated on Jemma.

Skye can’t ignore the pang in her gut. She was jealous, no doubt about it. She wanted to look at Jemma like that. Loving. Lustful. Skye clears her throat when vivid images pour into her head.

“We could flirt,” Skye blurts out when the frown seems to be permanently embedded on Jemma’s forehead.

“Excuse me?” It’s not disgust. It’s not shock. It’s just an ‘excuse me did you really say that or did I imagine that’-excuse me.

“To piss them off, you know. Avert their attention. Maybe one will come over and pick a fight. I’m always in the mood for punching out some teeth.”

“Skye!”

“What! I’m being serious! Why not? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Well, you could get injured for one.” Jemma rolls her eyes. “But sure. Why not. Show me your best flirting techniques.”

Jemma’s smile changes immediately. It’s a smile she’s seen before, though. Sometimes when they were alone together and there was nothing to worry about, no one around, no one to see them, no one to hear them or to interrupt them and when they were slightly off guard, Jemma would look at her like this and it took her breath away every time. It’s the twinkle in her eyes, the slight mischief that hints in her expression and a hint of love. Skye’s sure she can see it there, she’s sure she can see that now.

Skye orders them both a new drink, something more boozy and in a fancier glass and inches her chair closer to Jemma’s. She can practically feel the heat radiating through Jemma’s dress.

She doesn’t even have to try though. The alcohol loosens her up a little bit and soon she finds herself doing what she wanted to do all along. She runs her fingers over the exposed skin of Jemma’s forearm, leans in close to whisper things in her ear, tosses her head back when she says something funny and puts her hand on Jemma’s knee every now and then, drawing lazy circles with her thumb.

“What would you say if one of them came over, though?” Jemma whispers against her cheek and Skye grins. A pleasant shiver trickles down her spine when Simmons’ fingers brush her hair away from her shoulder and her thumb follows the hollow below her jawline.

“I would assume they would say something along the lines of ‘hands off my girl’ and I would tell them that…” Skye wavers for a second and takes a deep breath. Jemma has their fingers interlocked in Skye’s lap, and Skye stares down at them. “I would tell them that they don’t deserve someone like you. That you’re too intelligent to date someone like them. Too beautiful. That you deserve someone who loves your quirkiness and doesn’t think it’s stupid when you blush. Yes, like that,” Skye laughs and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She expected her heart to race and her hands to be clammy, but for some reason that doesn’t happen. “I would also tell them that you don’t belong to anyone, so that the possessive term of ‘my girl’ is ridiculous. You’re not property… You’re a lot of great things though, Jemma Simmons. Like it’s great how excited you get over things I can’t pronounce. I love these…” Skye smiles again, lazily, and draws lines between the freckles around Jemma’s clavicles. Her lips are numb from the alcohol that is buzzing in her system. It sets all her senses on edge. The drag of Jemma’s nails over the inside of her forearm. The whiff of perfume that hits her nose. The soft breath against her throat. “And these…” Her thumb follows the curve of her lips.

“Skye…”

“Mhm? I said too much, didn’t I?”

“Skye, are you in love with me?” Jemma whispers and the question lingers between them for a second. It’s not heavy. It’s like the question was out there all along, just not loud and clear like it is now. The question mark hung above their heads all along, but no one spoke up.

“Would it be bad if I am?” 

Skye’s whisper tickles Jemma’s cheek, who looks up to meet her eyes. Her pupils are dilated and a wide smile cracks on her face.

“Come here.” Jemma scoots impossibly closer and cups Skye’s face with two hands, pulling her down gently until their lips meet in a boozy kiss that tastes like vodka. Skye tangles one hand in Jemma’s hair and laughs a shaky laugh against her lips. “God no. It’s the best thing ever.”


End file.
